Dental or orthodontic braces, also known as dental or orthodontic cases, are devices used in orthodontics that align and straighten teeth and help position the teeth with regard to a person's bite, while also working to improve dental health. Dental braces are often used to correct under bites, as well as malocclusions, overbites, open bites, deep bites, cross bites, crooked teeth, and/or various other flaws of the teeth and jaw.
The application of dental braces to teeth moves the teeth as a result of force and pressure on the teeth. There are typically four basic components of dental braces: brackets for pressuring the teeth in a desire d direction, bonding material for bonding the brackets to the teeth, arch wire extending between the brackets, and ligatures (often elastic “O-rings” or bands) for holding the arch wire to the brackets. The teeth move when the arch wire puts pressure on the brackets and teeth. Sometimes springs or rubber bands are used to put more force in a specific direction. The dental braces apply constant pressure which, over time, moves the teeth into desired positions. Traditional metal braces are the most common type of dental braces. These dental braces have a metal bracket with elastic ligatures (rubber bands) holding the metal arch wire onto the metal brackets. Traditional metal braces are stainless steel and are sometimes used in combination with titanium. The second most common type of braces is self-ligating braces that do not require the elastic ligatures. Instead, the metal arch wire goes through the metal bracket so it is held to the bracket by the bracket itself or a bracket insert.
While many people need to have their teeth aligned and straightened, dental braces can negatively impact on how a person feels about oneself. Image is important at any age, but for many children, tweens, and/or teens who are at an already delicate period of self-esteem, the thought of having brackets and wires attached to their teeth exacerbates self-esteem issues. A national survey suggests that over one-half of teens believe metal braces would make them more self-conscious and one-half of teens would smile less. In order to lessen the impact of these metal braces on self-image, cosmetic alternatives to metal braces have been pursued that attempt to “hide” the braces. Clear or transparent dental braces serve as a cosmetic alternative to metal braces by blending in with the natural color of the teeth or having a less conspicuous or hidden appearance. Lingual braces are a cosmetic alternative in which custom-made dental braces are bonded to the back of the teeth making them externally invisible. Progressive, removable aligners (examples of which are Invisalign, Originator, and ClearCorrect) are an alternative to dental braces and are hardly noticeable on the teeth because they are clear. These aligners work to gradually move the teeth into their desired positions without the need for wires or tightening. While these cosmetic alternatives to metal braces may be somewhat successful at improving self-image, these cosmetic alternatives do not work in all applications and/or can be much more costly than metal braces.
With regard to children, tweens and teens, an alternative approach to lessen the impact of dental braces on self-image has been to decorate or personalize their dental braces by letting them select a favorite color or colors for archwires and/or ligatures. For example, a patient could choose to have a purple archwire with yellow rubber bands at one adjustment so that the braces appear more stylish and then switch to pink rubber bands at the next adjustment so that they have a new and different stylish look. While this may be somewhat successful at improving self-image, it has relatively limited ability to personalize the dental braces. Currently, wearers of dental braces are otherwise unable to express themselves by personalizing and/or decorating their braces. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for personalizing and/or decorating their dental braces.